fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby Strum
Ruby Strum(るび すとらむ Rubi Sutoramu) is a well-known Mage throughout Egalia and a member of the Chain Gang Trio that works in secret infiltrating business, organizations, and locations that deal in Illegal actions all over the region. In the past, just like her brothers, she was bought and sold to a slaver master that put her to work on his plantation farm hidden in secret from the government. However, one day the farm was invaded by a Dark Mage named Hydrate, who killed most of the owners, and stole all the profits made by the slaves. She along with her brothers fled from the place as they were adopted, trained in magic, and later became mages. The trio eventually became a group that dedicated themselves to stopping all illegal actions done, and free those it affects. She took on her Older Brother's last name due to the fact she did not remember her own name. Along with exposure of the crimes, they often help the freed slaves return to their homes, or take them to a place known only as The Exemption Plains, which takes in slaves and help them get back on their feet.. She became a member of the Minotaur Horn along with her brothers. Appearance As a young girl, most times working in the fields all she would have to keep herself cloth were torn rags made from the dirty clothes of the slave owners. Later on after meeting her brothers, she was able to stop before the experimental magic pesticide affected her even more, but it still had an effect and changed her hair color and eye color. However, thanks to the clean clothes her older brother Geiger got her, she at least could take pride in how she looked. As the years went by and her body began to develop a bit more, she learned how to sew from one of the other slave workers there as she was able to make clothing not only for her, but for her two brothers as well. After years passed, she later showed herself in new gear as she wore arm covers, three wrist bands on both of her biceps, and a tunic with a patch of double dice on it. Personality Like her brothers, she cares for her siblings so much she'd sacrifice her own life to make sure they were safe and often scolds them if they do something to irritate her. However, she is seen to be very flirtatious at times as a way to irritate her siblings, and often it works as most guys fall for her charms. Whenever she sees children suffering, Ruby does everything possible to make them smile and laugh. She shows a motherly nature when it comes to those that can't protect themselves and are younger than her. It has been seen that whenever she decides something, she sticks to it and does not let up no matter how many times people ask her to stop. History Ruby Strum '''was around 5 years old when the slavers first brought her to the plantation farm, before her arrival she noticed one of the younger kids crying for his mommy. She found out that he was kidnapped from a day-care over a year ago, and didn't remember anything. She hugged him, promising that everything would be alright, but she was mistaken as the torment began. After a week of back-breaking work, she passed out as the slave owners were about to end her life and the life of the boy who tried to protect her, however another slave named Geiger intervened telling them that he would bring in triple the amount of crops for all three of them if they backed off. The owners accepted the terms, and became the new siblings for Geiger. Sometime during harvest season, she later learned how to sew from one of the slaves in order to make more clothing for both herself and her brothers. One day, she saw a new batch of kids arriving to the farm and overheard the owners telling the guards that they would be killing all the younger kids to make room for the new supply. That night was the first time she saw her bother, Geiger, beg for a miracle to appear. It was on that day that a Dark Mage named Hydrate found the farm, killed all the owners, and ran away with every single profit that they ever made. She along with her brothers just ran away from that farm, never looking back as they made their way to a nearby city, and found a place to sleep. The next morning as she was looking over her younger brother while her older brother went to steal food and supplies, and instead came back with a woman that heard their horrible story and wanted to adopt them at that moment. The trio lived with their mother, learning about their magic, and becoming a real family for the first time in years. However, tragidy struck when their mother caught an illness that she could not afford to fix, and died leaving the trio once again homeless. Before setting off on a training journey to master their Magic, they found out that the plantation farm they once lived on was back in use, and they knew something had to be done. They went back to that horrible place, beat down every single slave owner, and freed every single slave. After informing the authorities about this, Geiger realized that they could more and dedicated themselves to finding anything illegal and shutting it down for good, thus the Chain Gang Trio was born. During their earlier years, Ruby knew that even if they could free every single slave they encounntered, some wouldn't be able to return home, and some couldn't make any decent wages without proper paper work. She was later told by Geiger that he had stolen a scroll from their former slave owner, with detailed information on how to enter a place simply known as The Exemption Plains. After they passed through the discovered portal, they ended up in the plains where they discovered a castle with a being known as The Guardsmen, and after seeing her big brother defeated by the being, they made a deal to allow the former slaves to take up refugee in the castle. When the Trio finished ending another Illegal job, they were met by a Mage Team from the Minotaur Horn Guild, that offered them a chance to join their ranks. Ruby followed her brothers and became a member, she even helped out Geiger when he was entered into S-Class Mage Trials. Magic & Abilities '''Changed Body - Because of the magic pesticide that she inhaled while working on the fields, it caused a change of color in both hair and eyes. Not only that, but it gave her vision the ability to view heat signatures of every single living thing. Healing Magic - After the creation of the Chain Gang Trio, Ruby was taught this magic by one of the best local mages that helped people with no money. Her changed body allowed a unique ability to form when she learned both Healing and Water Magic. By covering an area with water, and pouring in the healing magic, the energy is amplified and heals wounds much faster than normal. Water Magic - By focusing the magic in her body, Ruby is able to control most sources of water around her, and like Juvia, whose body is made of water, Ruby is able to turn her body into water like her. Basic Spells *'Intangibility '- This spell was the first one that Ruby practiced and the best spell in her power, by focusing on the image of water and structure, Ruby's body turns to water yet stays sold to walk on as attacks pass through her with ease. In this form, she is untouchable, except for magic that conducts, repels, or affects water in anyway possible. *'Hydro Balls '- Ruby is able to shoot out balls of water at high speeds as they can make a powerful impact on a person depending on the density of the water. *'Riptide '- Channeling the water through her arms, she is able to shoot out a powerful stream of water that can cause dizziness on most opponents. *'Flood Force '- By shooting out balls of water, the opponent is then enveloped around a giant orb of water that surrounds an opponent effectively drowning them. *'Rainspears '''By shooting a large amount of water into the air, Ruby can bring them down as sharp drops of water that deal damage to an opponent. *'Fluidmight '- Enlarging her hands with water, she is able to thrust them at an opponent with much weight dealing heavy trauma to an opponent. *'Monsoon Barrage '- Controlling the water, Ruby has the ability to shoot out four geysers-like water spirals that can pierce an opponent with ease. *'Triton's Spirial - By spinning a large amount of water around Ruby's entire body, she is able to create a large tower of spiriling water that protects Ruby from attacks. Advance Spells *'Incessant Wave '- Ruby focuses an energy that combines with the water making it more forceful as she shoots it an opponent slamming them hard. *'Wall of Water '- By summoning a large quanity of water, and spinning around an opponent they are trapped in a funnel of water that deals damage through every spin. *'Hydrodynamic Tsumami '- One of Ruby's most powerful spells to date, by immersing herself in an entire body of water, she is able to merge with said water and control it. *'Torrent Control '- When Ruby is nowhere near any source of water or cannot use her body as a source of water, she is able to focus all of energy into the area around her, and produce water from the particles around. It is an advance spell thats take time to produce due to the amount of water particles that can be found in an area. Most places like forests and jungles can have an abondance of particles, but other places that are very dry areas will only have a few. *'Leviathan Typhoon '- Focusing much of her energy, she is able to either manifest or transform her body into a giant serpent being that can shoot out powerful streams of water, and control on how hot or cold it can be. The strength is so immerse, it's been said that she was able to stop a Tsunami with this spell, however it is a spell that can only be used when all else fairs since it drains most of the energy of the user. Equipment *'''Teleportation Scroll - Like her siblings, Leina was given this scroll by The Guardsman, and it allows her to open up a portal that links wherever she is to the plains, and can transport the freed slaves there. Category:Phantombeast Category:Mage Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Minotaur Horn members Category:Caster-Mage Category:Females